nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Pink Friday (fragrance)
Pink Friday is the name of Nicki Minaj's award-winning debut perfume released on September 17, 2012. She is involved with every aspect of the process including product development, packaging, and advertising. The bottle was designed by Lance McGregor of Paul Meyers and Friends. The fragrance contains Starfruit, Italian Mandarin, Boysenberry, Fresh Gardenia, Lotus Flower, Jasmine Petals, Creamy Vanilla, Carmelized Pear, Skin Musk, and Sheer Woods.Pink Friday NICKI MINAJ Eau de Parfum, 3.4 oz Retrieved September 24, 2012. Background On April 17, Nicki Minaj announced that she will be having a new fragrance coming out.http://www.eurweb.com/2012/04/nicki-minaj-signs-deal-for-new-fragrance/ Nicki Minaj Signs Deal for New Fragrance Read more at - EURweb] Retrieved August 22, 2012. She had signed an exclusive fragrance licensing agreement with beauty company Give Back Brands LLC. Nicki said that she will be involved in all phases of her debut fragrance including product development, packaging, and advertising.Nicki Minaj Fragrance To Hit Department Stores Fall 2012 - HipHop DX Retrieved August 22, 2012. On July 16, Minaj revealed through Twitter that her fragrance will hit stores in September.Twitter: September!!!!! Sooo excited! > T @Tamajuku_Barbie: RT @NickisLadyBugUK: @NICKIMINAJ I can't wait for this fragrance ^____^ Retrieved August 3, 2012. Later, on August 3, she revealed that her fragrance will have a theme song (just like her others commercials with Pepsi and Adidas).Twitter: Yep! Guess which song?!!?!> RT @BOSSEDUPKEN: @NICKIMINAJ do you have a theme song from the album for your fragrance commercial? Retrieved August 3, 2012 She also told her fans that she'll reveal the name of her fragrance the next week,Twitter: Next week ;) > RT @TeamMinajFresno: RT @StilliRiseTM: Pls RT @TeamMinajNASSAU: @NICKIMINAJ Are you ready to tell us the name yet? (: Retrieved August 3, 2012. but she didn't reveal it. On the same day, she also told her fans that she'll shoot the commercial for the fragrance the next day, August 4''Twitter:'' If the barbz knew what I was shooting tmrw they'd spazz. Retrieved August 3, 2012.Twitter: Fragrance Commercial :) > RT @Harajuku_Daisha: @NICKIMINAJ Ok! Now back 2 the part where u was about to tell u what u were shootin tomorrow! Retrieved August 3, 2012., but apparently she begin shooting the video on August 3 because her comments on Twitter.Twitter: ..Still shooting...its gonna be a long day... Retrieved August 3, 2012. She ended shooting the commercial on August 4.Twitter: Fragrance commercial is wrapped. Thank God :) Retrieved August 4, 2012. Fragrance revealed On August 20, Nicki said on her Twitter that "tomorrow" (August 21) she will reveal the name of her fragrance and a picture of the bottle.Twitter: Barbz, the surprise is this: tomorrow morning, I'm tweeting the perfume NAME & BOTTLE!!!!!!!! 9amEST!!!!!!! Mmmmuuuaaaahhhh!!!!!!! Retrieved August 22, 2012. She later, on August 21, as she promised, tweeted the name and the bottle fragrance''Twitter:'' Pink Friday http://lockerz.com/s/236968694 Retrieved August 22, 2012. and later revealed, with an image, that it is related with BarbieTwitter: [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/237913842242424832 RT @FrenchBarbz: RT “@BOSSEDUPKEN: RT @EnidClaire_TM: @NICKIMINAJ ---> pic.twitter.com/vsftCPiO”] Retrieved August 22, 2012., one of her most famous alter egos. She also reveal, the same day, a few thing about her fragrance, like that the release date of it will be on the end of September''Twitter:'' End of September!!!!> RT @CandaceMinaj: !!! RT @WelshBarbPaige: @NICKIMINAJ I need to get my hands on it now , release date plz Nicki ?? Retrieved August 22, 2012. and that she will release sets of bath soaps and creams after the release of the fragrance.Twitter: [https://twitter.com/nickiminaj/status/237905997711159297 Yes. Dope box sets!--> RT @pedsaysonika: @NICKIMINAJ will you be releasing box sets of bath soaps and creams after?! #NickiFragrance] Retrieved August 22, 2012. She will have lotion and hair mist as well.Twitter: Hair mist: 22, lotion: 25, Perfume: 49 & 59, varies for packages > RT @Star_TMNY: @NICKIMINAJ Hey ;/ what's the price range of awl of this? Retrieved September 6, 2012. '' cover, her Nicki Minaj Barbie doll, and her fragrance.]] The fragrance was announced to be released in the US at Macy's, Dillard’s, Belk, Nordstrom, Lord & Taylor, and other fine department stores at the end of September.Twitter: Pink Friday [The Fragrance at Macy’s, Dillard’s, Belk, Nordstrom, Lord & Taylor and other fine department stores in the US this month!] Retrieved September 6, 2012., in Canada in October,Twitter: Pink Friday [The Fragrance in Canada this October!!!!!!! http://lockerz.com/s/241666468] Retrieved September 6, 2012. and that it will be released Internationally by Elizabeth Arden either at the end of the year or the beginning of 2013.Twitter: Possible end of year or beginning of next year> RT @MYFBnika: RT @ScottishBarb: RT @jamBBYG: @NICKIMINAJ and the UK? any update....... Retrieved September 6, 2012. Elizabeth Arden Helps Out On April 17, 2012, it was announced that Nicki would pair up with Give Back Brands LLC for the fragrance. On June 12, 2012, beauty products maker Elizabeth Arden Inc. reported that it had acquired licenses and certain related assets fragrance brands from Give Back Brands LLC. Elizabeth Arden expects the transaction to be accretive to earnings beginning in the first half of fiscal 2013.BREAKING NEWS: Elizabeth Arden Buys Licenses For Bieber, Nicki Minaj Fragrance Brands Retrieved August 28, 2012. Excluding the impact of the transaction, the company affirmed its fiscal 2012 guidance for earnings per share of $1.95 to $2.00, net sales growth of 5 percent to 5.5 percent, and gross margin increase of 200 to 250 basis points over fiscal 2011. The company noted that the outlook excludes any expenses related to its acquisition of the Ed Hardy, True Religion and BCBGMAXAZRIA fragrance licenses announced by the company on May 31. The perfume will be released by them Internationally. Marketing On September 5, a fan asked how much all of the products would cost. She tweeted back the prices of all the products in Twitter. After a certain amount of time these prices get discounted. Prices from initial release below: *Eau de Parfum Spray 3.4 fl. oz. / 100ml ($59.00) *Eau de Parfum Spray 1.7 fl. oz. / 50ml ($49.00) *Eau de Parfum Spray 1.0 fl. oz. / 30ml ($39.90) *Eau de Parfum Spray 0.5 fl. oz. / 15ml *Eau de Parfum Spray Perfume, 3.4 with Tote bag ($70.80) *Hair Mist, 5 fl. oz. / 150ml ($22.00) *Body Lotion, 6.8 fl. oz. / 200ml ($25.00) *Fragrance Mist 3.4 fl. oz. / 100ml (Included in gift set) *Body Butter27.7 oz. / 80ml / 77g (Included in gift set) *Watch (Comes with the fragrance;limited-edition for Valentine's Day) *Perfume, 0.5 oz/15ml (one year release with discounted price around $20.00) Other gifts included a makeup set, hair extension, and a laptop cover. Release and promotion The fragrance was released on September 17, 2012, along with others products. It is available at Macy's, Nordstrom, Dillards, Lord and Taylor, Belk, Stage, Bonton, and Boscov's.Pink Friday by Nicki Minaj Retrieved September 28, 2012. The fragrance is a mixture of juicy fruits, creamy vanilla, and sensual musks.Rap-Up.com: Nicki Minaj Debuts ‘Pink Friday’ Fragrance Ad Retrieved September 18, 2012. It will be available at Macy’s, Dillard’s, Nordstrom, and other department stores starting on September 17. Minaj released two advertisement for promote her fragrance. In the "front ad" she wears a pink wig, tutu, leggings, and sparkly heels while posing in front of the New York skyline in the photo. It was launched in Canada the week of September 24 at chains like The Bay, Shoppers Drug Mart and SEARS.Twitter: The #PinkFridayFragrance will begin launching in #Canada this week @ chains like The Bay, Shoppers Drug Mart & SEARS Retrieved September 22, 2012. It was launched in Australia in the second week of November at the department stores of Myer.Twitter: The #PinkFridayFragrance will launch in #Australia this November @ MEYERS Retrieved September 22, 2012. The fragrance was released in Europe/UK on March 14, 2013 at Selfridges. A limited-edition fragrance with the option of four different outfits called Couture by Minaj was available for the 1st 2 weeks. The fragrance was released in South Africa on May 15, 2013 at Edgars. It was released in Germany and Austria on July 15, 2013. It was released in Spain sometime in September 2013. It was also released in New Zealand sometime in 2013. As part of the promotion of her fragrance, Minaj opened a website exclusively for her fragrance called "nickiminajbeauty.com", on September 27.Twitter: Check out @NICKIMINAJ's BRAND new website for #PinkFridayTheFragrance | http://NickiMinajBeauty.com Retrieved September 28, 2012. The website included information about the fragrance, the campaign, downloadable wallpapers, sign up options, and links for buying the fragrance. That website is now defunct, and has been moved to http://www.nickiminajminajesty.com/#pinkfriday. After the one year release, the perfume went for a "wide release" which meant it was available in all stores(Walmart, CVS, Rite Aid, Burlington, Kohl's, Target, etc.). New York City Perfume Signing Minaj announced a fragrance signing on September 19 through her twitter. It took place at Macy's in Herald Square, New York City on Monday, September 24.Tweet: Pink Friday fragrance signing. Macy's [Herald Square NYC - Monday, Sept 24th.] Retrieved September 19, 2012. In order to attend, you had to have a VIP fragrance package which included all the Pink Friday merchandise. To receive the package, you had to be one of the first 300 people in line at the Macy's Herald Square on Saturday, September 22, 2012.Twitter: So here are the details...be one of the first 300 people in line to buy the fragrance package and get a VIP pass to come meet me @ @Macys Retrieved September 22, 2012. Whoever got into the signing, received an autographed 'Pink Friday' KEEPSAKE POSTER. Perfume Extravaganza in Queens She also organized a perfume extravaganza at Macy's Queens Center Mall, on November 20, 2012.Twitter: If you'd like to meet me there, purchase a VIP pass from Macy's (Queens Center Mall) TODAY! See ya on 11/20 barbz!!!! #PinkFridayFRAGRANCE Retrieved November 16, 2012. To attend, you had to buy a VIP pass at Macy's Queens Center Mall on November 16,2012. Perfume signing 1.jpg perfume signing 2.jpg perfume signing 3.jpg perfume signing 4.jpg perfume signing 5.jpg GettyImages_152724945.jpg Australia Perfume Signing Minaj announced a fragrance signing in November 2012. It took place at Myer in Sydney, Australia on November 29, 2012.Twitter: AUSTRALIA!!!! Cant wait to launch the Pink Friday FRAGRANCE @ Myer on NOV 29th!!! SEE YA THERE!!!! http://www.myer.com.au - spell CHECK ;) Retrieved November 16, 2012. The first 180 fans who bought the fragrance online got VIP passes to the event. Nicki-fragrance-australia-1.jpg Nicki-fragrance-australia-2.jpg Nicki-fragrance-australia-3.jpg Promotional Internet ad Official commercial Awards Pink Friday has won 4 awards out of 8 nominations. Advertisements nicki pink friday fragrance ad front.jpg|Front advertisement nicki pink friday fragrance ad back.jpg|Back advertisement Launch events Perfume signing 1.jpg|The perfume signing photos perfume signing 2.jpg|The fragrance launch at Macy's in Queens, New York perfume signing 3.jpg perfume signing 4.jpg perfume signing 5.jpg GettyImages_152724945.jpg|Nicki Minaj poses with a fan nicki-macys-queens-1.jpg nicki-macys-queens-2.jpg Collection Pink_Friday_Fragrance_HQ.png pink friday fragrance 1.jpg|Pink Friday merchandise Coffret Gift Set.jpg|Coffret gift set with 0.33 fl. oz. of: Pink Friday, Pink Friday (Special Edition) and Minajesty. pink friday fragrance 2.jpg|The Pink Friday merchandise on display at Macy's UK Gif Set.jpg|UK Gift Set pink friday fragrance 3.jpg|Pink Friday fragrance pink friday the fragrance.jpg pink friday fragrance VIP package.jpg|VIP Fragrance package pink friday fragrance first seven barbz.png|The first seven Barbz that acquired the VIP package pink friday watch.jpg pink friday watch 2.jpg Couture by Minaj.png|Limited-edition for the UK. PF.jpg|Deluxe Edition Gift Set imagp.jpg|Gift Set imagepfbs.jpg|The Free Gifts imagems.jpg|Mini Giftset 1 imagem2.jpg|Mini Giftset 2 Videos References }} Category:Fragrance Category:Products Category:Projects Category:2012